Tou Hirahana Itsusu
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Hirahana Itsuse 'Character Last Name' Tou 'IMVU Username' Carmalitalasdita 'Nickname (optional)' Hira 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' March 27, 194AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4'0" 'Weight' 80lbs 'Blood Type' AB+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Two black "war" marks on both her cheeks. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Hirahana can be described as quiet, and fragile. She's smaller then others but she has a big heart. She usually keeps to herself and is really shy when it comes to meeting new people. She usually has little to no emotion. She is really sweet and will do anything for her family and friends. She is compassionate for the less-fortunate and will always try to help in any way she can. Shes a good girl and always follows her orders. She will not rest untill her mission/goal is acquired. Her heart is big but locked up tight. She doent let most people in. She works well by herself and would rather be left alone. She loves nature and seems to be intune with it. She loves just sitting in a garden or in the forest near a pond or water just listening to the sounds and watching the every flowing movement. 'Behaviour' Hirahana is a quiet and calm little girl. She's an adorable little girl but likes to be left alone. She gets along well in a group but would prefer not to be in one. Her family and friends mean the world to her, well, what she has left of them. She likes meditation and practices it all the time. She likes sitting in a garden or in the forest sometime, just sitting there meditating. She loves Cherry Blossom Trees. She was born on the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival. The old and small Cherry Blossom tree in the garden of her old home with her parents, it would never bloom, but only bloom once a year on her birthday. 'Nindo (optional)' "Sigh..." 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Tou 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' -Speed 'Weaknesses' -Strength 'Chakra colour' Bright Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' She was born an only child, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She was spoiled rotten as a child. Around the age of 3, her parents, both her mother and father became very sick. Her caretakers and grandparents tend to them day and night. They tried healing them and fixing their deadly sickness but to no prevail. The next year, both her parents died. She moved in with her grandparents at the age of 4. They lived in a simple house with an giant herb and koi garden in the back. She spent most of her time there as a kid. Just sitting there meditating. When she was old enough (age 10) her grandparents taught her different herbs and tea's to make. She loved learning, esoecially about tea, which is her favorite beverage. She enjoyed learning about anything, she loved singing and dancing, sowing and making her own kimono's. She loved playing the harp and other instruments, she toke to music easily. She found it as an escape. She would help her grandmother in the kitchen making tea and learning. She cleaned and helped around the house; Her grandparents were getting quite old. She use to play with her couzin Isa, the one person she truly opened up too. She loved Isa and wanted to be just like her. When Isa left for the Academy, Hirahana got so lonely and sad. She wanted to go with her to the Academy. Around the age of 11, her grandparents started to teach her some simple ninjutsu for protecting herself. (Just simple stuff) They trained her a year untill they were sending her to the Academy. They sent her in her mothers old kimono as rememberance of her. 'Roleplaying Library' Academy Test: Tou Hirahana Itsusu 'Approved by:' Soudai Namikaze Hyuuga Yume